


Camélias

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Não exigia nada para o nosso aniversário. Não exigia presentes, parabéns ou celebrações. Mas se tivesse tido de pedir algo, teria gostado de que não tentasses matar-me. Ou que pelo menos, depois de oito anos que me conheces, lembrasses que sou alérgico ao pólen.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Camélias

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Camélias**

Quando Yuya acordou naquela manhã, sentiu-se muito alegre.

Em princípio foi difícil lembrar a razão de tanta felicidade, mas quando fez isso sorriu abertamente.

Naquele dia, exatamente dos anos antes, Chinen e ele tinham-se juntado.

Não tinham grandes planos por o dia, sabia que o menor não gostava muito celebrar aniversários e ocorrências.

No entanto, tudo o que necessitava ele era que ficassem juntos por esse dia, aproveitando do pouco tempo deixado livre por o trabalho, e estava seguro de que tudo ia estar bem.

Ia evitar gestos excessivos, daqueles com que não estava confortável e que o menor, sabia-o, não ia apreciar.

Lembrava bem a série de limitações impostas por Yuri pelo aniversário do ano anterior, e estava decidido a segui-las de trás para a frente.

Sem presentes, tinha dito, e apesar de que a última vez que tinha feito compras com Kei tivesse visto muitas coisas de que Chinen teria gostado, tinha evitado de comprá-las.

Sem infantilidades, sem parabéns e sem manifestações públicas de afeto.

Podia fazer isso.

De base não era um tipo muito piroso, por isso não ia ser uma limitação real.

Quanto às manifestações públicas de afeto, não tinha considerado necessário relembrar ao seu namorado que não era algo que pudesse fazer, em qualquer ocasião.

Mas tinha o seu plano na mente, e tinha tentado lembrar o discurso de Yuri palavra por palavra.

E estava certo de que, no infinito elenco das coisas que era proibido fazer, não tivesse mencionado comprar-lhe flores.

Yuya sorriu uma vez mais, a sair de casa.

Ia ser um aniversário simples, sem celebrações.

No entanto, de alguma maneira, queria que Yuri soubesse que lembrava que dia fosse, e queria dar-lhe algo que pudesse animá-lo um pouco.

Sempre ficando nos limites, naturalmente.

*

Yuya suspirou, a passar uma caixa de lenços de papel a Chinen.

Os dois deles estavam sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

O menor tomou o lenço das suas mãos e tampou-se a nariz e os olhos.

Um pouco longe deles, na mesa da sala, jazia abandonado um ramo de camélias.

Yuya tinha uma expressão culpada, e teria gostado de saber como remediar, mas cada vez que tentava falar veia-se imediatamente calado por um gesto brusco do seu namorado.

Yuri finalmente decidiu-se a falar depois de alguns minutos, quando os olhos tiveram deixado de lacrimejar.

“Não exigia nada para o nosso aniversário. Não exigia presentes, parabéns ou celebrações. Mas se tivesse tido de pedir algo, teria gostado de que não tentasses matar-me. Ou que pelo menos, depois de oito anos que me conheces, lembrasses que sou alérgico ao pólen.” chiou, enfurecido pelo esquecimento de Takaki.

O maior mordeu-se um lábio, e por fim não conseguiu conter-se e meteu os braços ao redor dos seus ombros, e a cara na cavidade do seu pescoço.

“Ó, Yuri, lamento! Imenso! Mas estava tão envolvido com achar que não podia fazer-te um presente e que não podíamos celebrar que acabei por me esquecer da tua alergia ao pólen. Raios... E eu que queria fazer algo bom para ti!” queixou-se.

O menor pareceu pensá-lo por alguns momentos, antes de suspirar e levar uma mão à sua cara, a acariciá-la devagar.

“Yuuyan, sabes uma coisa? Exagerei eu.” admitiu, a ver o maior levantar o olhar confuso na sua direção.

“Sério?” perguntou, perplexo.

Chinen acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça, antes de seguir.

“Claro que sim. E sabes que mais? No próximo ano estás livre de sufocar-me com presentes, se queres.” concedeu, em ar quase solene. “Contanto que não seja algo potencialmente homicida, por favor.” acrescentou depois, a fazer cair Yuya na gargalhada.

Takaki sentia-se ainda um pouco culpado para ter esquecido a alergia ao pólen de Chinen, mas contudo estava feliz.

Era o seu aniversário e, afinal, o feito de estar juntos era tudo o necessário para celebrar.


End file.
